


Урок скрипки

by Wolf_Song



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Mystical Creatures, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Никто не должен видеть этой эмоции. Никто.





	Урок скрипки

**Author's Note:**

> Короткая зарисовка на тему уроков скрипки.  
> Навеяно чудесным косплеем:  
> https://vk.com/wall-114553783_1665

Урок скрипки всегда выходил из ряда скучных и однообразных занятий вроде экономики или латыни.  
  
Это давало юному графу возможность вполне законно выразить тщательно скрываемые эмоции, отбросить их, чтобы вновь успокоиться на какое-то время и сохранить свою ледяную маску. Вот юноша медленно, почти нежно берёт в руки инструмент и вопросительно смотрит на преподавателя. Тот молчаливо выражает согласие на импровизацию, и Фантомхайв небрежно сдувает со лба чёлку.  
  
Вряд ли этот жест действительно несёт какой-то смысл, он выглядит немного нервно и выдаёт цель графа. Прежде чем положить скрипку на плечо и взять как следует, юноша осторожно трогает струны пальцем, словно здороваясь со старым другом. Всё-таки берётся как нужно, опускает подбородок на специальную подставку и с прежней неспешностью подносит смычок. К этому времени он выглядит куда спокойнее, чем пару минут назад: не переносит вес с ноги на ногу, не сцепляет руки в замок, не зная, куда их деть. Он стоит прямо, демонстрируя прекрасную осанку, его тонкие бледные руки держат инструмент, и всем своим видом выражает чуткий слух — слух, которым он прислушивается к себе, прежде чем создать мелодию. Пальцы осторожно смещаются по гладкому, без порожков ладов, грифу, смычок касается натянутых струн, и Фантомхайв извлекает первый звук, протяжную, угасающую первую ноту.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и совершенно не чувствует собственной слабой улыбки. Улыбки человека, который не ошибается, но и не боится ошибок — ведь он понимает, что терять уже давно нечего. Изломленные в сердитом жесте до этого брови опускаются совсем ровно, показывая его спокойствие. Он смотрит перед собой, неспешно сдвигая пальцы по грифу и трогая смычком струну за струной, и это взгляд в никуда, безо всякого выражения. Улыбка угасает, как и первый звук; теперь его лицо становится совсем безэмоциональным, точно у куклы. Нет никакого душного кабинета, его демона напротив, прошлого или будущего; словно не смычок, а он сам в темноте танцует по нотам мелодии, приходящим на ум, и звуки рождаются удивительно точными, дрожат и тают в пустоте.  
  
Куда подевалась его надменность и извечное упрямство? Ответа на этот вопрос нет. Лишь знание того, что на смену приходит причудливая тихая музыка, рождающаяся под его пальцами, с удивительной гибкостью берущими новые элементы звучания. Он всё ещё стоит прямо с той горделивой осанкой, но уже нет в нём прежней остроты ледяного спокойствия. Безэмоциональность сменяется откровенным отчаянием на лице, и юноша чуть приоткрывает глаза. Он смотрит уже не в никуда, а на лицо демона. Тот, кажется, прекрасно понимает чувства своего ученика и вслушивается в последний плачущий звук, прежде чем мелодию замыкает тишина. Фантомхайв уже не так похож на куклу, он держит скрипку перед собой, нервно прикусив губу, и смотрит в пол.  
  
Что заставило его остановиться? Да какая разница, чёрт возьми. Мучительное усилие над собой — и снова он замирает по струнке, надев ледяную маску спокойствия. Никто не должен видеть этой эмоции. Никто.  
  
Кроме тебя, Себастьян.  



End file.
